A hydraulic elevator that is powered via a cable fixed at one end to a piston which is movable within a hydraulic cylinder is referred to herein as a cable-cylinder type.
In cable-cylinder type hydraulic elevators that are designed for passenger service safety requirements make it necessary that the cable be anchored at both ends in a manner which does not permit convenient access to the cable for the purpose of replacing piston assembly parts such as the normal piston sealing rings.
The objective of the present invention is to provide piston and cable termination assemblies that will permit convenient access to the cable for replacement of piston assembly parts, particularly seals.